


I’ll slap your pretty face awake

by crookedspoon



Series: Necessities of Life [23]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash February 2017, Japanese Rope Bondage, Masochism, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: It's risky business, admitting openly what kind of pervert you are, but then again, so is being a ninja."Gintama: Ayame/Tae - challenge" @ femslash100.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boredone27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredone27/gifts).



> Written for "Gintama: Ayame/Tae - challenge" at femslash100's [drabbletag7](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html?thread=5997900#t5997900) and "matchmaking" at femtropebingo 2017.

As you know, Ayame can tie herself up faster than the time it takes you to look at the next manga panel. In her line of work, speed is of the essence. You don't wait for your opponent to come to you; you strike first. And if by striking first, that is to say, by displaying her predilection for rope bondage, she manages to pique someone's interest, all the better.

It's risky business, admitting openly what kind of pervert you are, but then again, so is being a ninja. She could die any day, and then what good would hiding her kinks have been? Dying without having taken that crucial step toward actualising them is no way to go. 

It helps that she gets off on the humiliation that burns through her whenever she recklessly outs herself as an M. Otherwise, who's to say she'd ever have discovered that Tae could be her match?

A resounding slap catapults her from her thoughts. Her cheek grows hot and stings.

"I said, interlace your fingers behind your back, you stupid monkey woman. If you insist on spacing out, I'm leaving you like this."

Ayame squeals and squirms and does as she's told. The ropes bite into her skin and knots dig into her muscles as Tae pulls them into an intricate pattern, tighter than Ayame would have done in her haste to display herself. In contrast, Tae's pace is torturously slow, but Ayame is determined to handle it. She likes a challenge.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Beg" by kidneythieves.
> 
> Thanks for reading! If you liked my work, please leave a kudo and consider leaving a comment. I live for feedback. You can also follow me [on tumblr](http://crookedspoonfic.tumblr.com) for updates and stuff. :D


End file.
